Umbrella
by samuraikid
Summary: A dance, a chance meeting, a kiss in the rain? Love finds us at the most random times.


Me: *Cough* I forgot to thank my reviewers.

Setsuna: Yes, you did.

Mana: *bops Setsuna on the head* Why must you always reprimand him?

Setsuna: *Rubs red bump on head* Because he needs it!

Me: It's fine. *Grins evily*

Mana: *grins also* So. You were writing part of Your body is a wonderland and?

Me:*still typing part of story* I came up with this! Oh, and I was also listening to umbrella remix by Rihanna.

Setsuna: I like her new song, S&M

Me & Mana: WHOOOOAAAA. Setsuna! Is that what you listen to when you and kono-

Setsuna: *blushes brighter than the sun* NOOOOO...yes...

Me: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? *passes out*

Mana: Oh jeez...AKO!

Setsuna: *blushes* So...let's start this fanfic..

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella<strong>

Top ranking military officer (a lieutenant colonel at that), The Sexy Beast of the Kyoto Military Task Force, Prince Setsuna, Steel Eyes, Stealth wing..these were all names Setsuna Sakurazaki was known as. Single was also on the list. She had never been interested in the complex feelings on the outside, other wise know as a relationship, but secretly she was. Setsuna wasn't content waking up every morning to an empty bed, minus her dog, Taio, walking downstairs and making her own breakfast, all in her empty house. Which, in reality was more of a mansion, decorated with portraits of herself in uniform, medals, weapons, even a Mclaren she had recently splurged on, due to her high rank.

Even with her high ranking, she was always teased because she was the only one out of her fellow officers who still remained single. And the one who always enjoyed teasing her the most was none other than her higher up, Eishun Konoe. He was a good man, Setsuna looked up to him, not only because he was higher up, but because he often tried to set Setsuna up on dates. She appreciated the effort, not the dates. They were always some gold digger, only after her money, not wanting to sit down and have a pleasant conversation.

But still, Eishun tried, and so did Setsuna. Plus two of her lower ranking captains also tried to help.

"There's a military ball coming up. Wouldn't that be a nice way to meet a potential date, ne Setsuna?"

Setsuna propped her tan boot clad feet on her desk, looking past them at the person who had just spoken. "Kaede," Setsuna began, irritated slightly, "Most of the people who go are already with someone in the army. I'm not getting into an affair." The captain in front of her, known as Kaede, sighed. Kaede slid around the other side of the desk that Setsuna was on in her office chair, she looked to the other side of the desk to the other person, who had remained silent the whole time. "Mana, don't some of the colonels, generals, and lower ranking officers have kids that are around our age?" the captain asked to the woman on the other side of the desk. The woman, Mana, looked up from her muffin she had been quietly munching on, to Setsuna, then to Kaede. "Yes. Most around our age, 20 to 22 or so I would say." Mana said carefully, studying the face of the lieutenant colonel before her. Mana was also a captain, normally there would have been only one, but Kaede was lacking in the strategical battle skill, which Mana was excelled at. They made an excellent pair, one made a plan, the other carried it out. This was exactly what happened now, unbeknownst to the Lieutenant colonel, who was staring up at the ceiling of their comfy office (Setsuna, Mana, Kaede, and Eishun all shared an office) thoughtfully. "Mmm. There aren't any people in the military that have children." Setsuna said coolly, before adding "That I know of."

Mana looked to Kaede, giving her a crooked smile, along with confident eyes. There was a silent conversation between them as their eyes met, then a nod of understanding was reached.

"I'm going to find Eishun. He was supposed to be bringing me my damn coffee five hours ago!" Mana griped, finishing the last of her muffin before deftly tossing the plastic wrapper into the trash can as she walked out. "Ne. You missed!" Kaede chuckled watching the crumpled plastic wrapper bounce off the rim of the steel can. Not long after, a "DAMMIT." was heard from the hall outside of the office. Setsuna sighed, pulling her legs off the desk to reach for the wrapper laying on the floor, and tossing it into the can while pulling her hat off her head. Kaede watched out of her eye as the raven haired colonel bent over to pick up the trash, raising her hat off her head to fan her face as she did so.

"How's Taio?" Kaede asked, unbuttoning her green jacket, decorated with medals, and laying it on the back of her chair. Setsuna followed Kaede's example, but instead took off her tan and brown colored military coat, laying it on the back of her chair, and also pulling her hat off to set it on the edge of her desk. "He still waits for me at the kitchen door every night. I guess he's fine." Setsuna chuckled, reminiscing on the memory of her one year old German Shepard, patiently waiting at the kitchen door, wagging his tail while holding his bowl in his mouth. Kaede chuckled also, the room not feeling so empty now, "Yeah. He always was a silly little dog, ne. How's the Ferrari? I noticed you've been driving the new Mclaren F1 lately." Kaede added, gesturing out of the window and into the parking lot, where a shiny, black Mclaren rested in in the 4th parking spot, next to her pick-up truck. Setsuna snapped her head to attention. "It's fine, it's in my garage. I just felt like driving the F1 for a bit. I'm going to drive it tomorrow." Setsuna stated, eye twitching slowly. Kaede allowed herself a silent chuckle, "Speeding ticket?" The higher ranking officer sighed, pulling out the yellow ticket and brandishing it to her friend. Kaede took it, smiling as she read the initial on the bottom. "She loves you." Kaede began, stopping to watch Setsuna's cringe turn into a blown out shudder. "Look. Evangeline even put her number on the back!" Kaede finished, gleefully slapping the ticket down, as Setsuna blushed. "I swear she stops me on purpose." Setsuna mumbled, scratching her head, awkwardly shuffling through the papers on her desk.

"Setsuna. Why won't you go to the ball?"

Kaede said, breaking through the awkward silence, determined to figure out why her higher up refused to even think about going. Setsuna paused, setting her papers aside, "Well, I guess I think most of the people that go are stuck-up little snots." Kaede leaned back in her seat surprised, "Wow. Rather blunt aren't you." Setsuna shrugged, her silk tan shirt rising up a few inches to reveal a slim stomach. "Have you seen Chisame?" Setsuna argued. "Yes. But she only acts that way because of Kazumi." Kaede argued back, pointing across the hall to the field reporter's office. Setsuna sighed, it was true. Kazumi constantly annoyed the green haired girl on purpose, just for fun. "Yeah. But-"

"Lieutenant-Colonel Setsuna Sakurazaki. You ARE going to that ball, that's an order."

Setsuna and Kaede bolted up out of their chairs, "Colonel Eishun Konoe!" Setsuna said, giving a half salute to the scruffy haired man. "Now, now. We share an office. We are way beyond that, Kaede, Setsuna." Eishun said, placing a steaming coffee mug on his desk. Mana stood behind him, holding an equally steaming cup along with an armful of muffins. "Yeah. I don't do that anymore, at least when no one is around." Mana added, plopping down into the seat in front Setsuna's office. Eishun took a sip of his coffee, rolling his eyes. "When no one is around you greet me with 'Bitch, where's my coffee?'." "Hey! It's not my fault you decided to check out the new secretary." Mana protested, letting the muffins fall out of her arms and onto the table. Setsuna laughed, reclining into her seat. Then everything set in.

"WAIT, WHAT?"

Kaede kicked her seat away from Setsuna. "God. Did you have to scream?" Kaede mumbled, jabbing her pinky into her ear. Setsuna looked over to her left, "Sorry.."

Kaede shook her head, scooting back over to the lieutenant-colonel's side. "So anyways, Eishun, what did you just say?" Kaede said calmly, looking over to said colonel's desk. Eishun took another swig of his coffee, "I'm ordering Setsuna to go to the ball. There will be a bunch of single people in their 20's there...which was why I was conversing with the secretary!" Eishun barked in Mana's direction. "So you bent over to look at her chest region? Welllll, anyways, Setsuna it's not really a ball. More of a masquerade really." Mana replied calmly, smiling as Eishun choked on his coffee. Setsuna sat up straighter, pounding her fists on her desk, causing her dog tags to flail around wildly, "Why? I won't like anyone there!" Setsuna yelled angrily. Eishun regarded the young girl in front of him carefully. Finally, he sat his coffee mug down, gingerly plucking a hair off his black uniform. "You're going. That's final." He said sternly. Setsuna sighed, there was no winning this battle. "Alright. Fine. I'll go. What do I have to wear?" She asked, irritated again. Mana answered before Eishun could, "Wear your black uniform, the one with the tassel. It shows off your rank better. Oh, and you'll need this." Mana replied, tossing a small plastic box over the desk. Setsuna flipped her wrist up, easily catching it between her hands. "What is it?" Setsuna asked curiously, testing the weight of it in her hands. Eishun smiled and leaned on his desk. "It's a white mask." He answered simply. Setsuna looked up, slightly disappointed. She had been hoping it was a box of cigars, she didn't really like smoking them, only when she was stressed. This was a very stressful time for her, as her new soldiers were a bunch of ignorant men. She could handle them, it just was an irritating time for her.

Setsuna lifted the lid of the plastic box up slowly, carefully tugging out a delicately crafted cream colored mask. Her face went blank as she held it up to her face, earning a bubbly chuckle from the man resting against the wall. Setsuna took the mask away from her face, rubbing her fingers against it. It felt like leather, a soft fuzzy leather, but it was hard. Almost like rock. "So I'm wearing this?" Setsuna said, voice betraying no emotion. Mana nodded. "The ball is at 6 tomorrow night, in the ball room." Setsuna nodded, looking at the mask cradled to her lap. "Will you all be there?" Setsuna asked, still keeping her voice calm. "I won't be there, but I will have someone representing me." Eishun answered, giving a meaningful look in Kaede's and Mana's direction. "We'll be there." Kaede said, reassuring the colonel she would not be alone. Setsuna sighed in relief, looking up to the clock perched above the door. "Ah. Looks like it's time for me to go home. Taio is probably whining at the kitchen door waiting for me." Setsuna said, standing up while slipping her tan and brown colored hat and jacket on. "Hey Setsuna, mind giving me a ride home?" Mana asked, emptying the rest of her coffee and setting it on the desk. Setsuna reached into her desk, pulling out two pairs of sunglasses and her car keys, tossing a pair of sunglasses to Mana before placing a pair on. "I don't mind. Maybe you'll see how Evangeline acts when she pulls me over. Hopefully she won't." Setsuna sighed, pushing her chair in. Pausing at the door way, Setsuna turned, saluting her higher up and lower ranking officers in the same fluid motion. Kaede and Eishun returned the motion, watching as two of their fellow officers departed for home.

* * *

><p>Setsuna stood uneasily, looking at herself in the mirror. It was about two hours before the ball, not counting the half an hour drive Mana's place, then the drive back from her house and to the military base. So, she had about and hour and 15 minutes. Usually, it would have been way more than enough, but she couldn't calm her nerves. So, Setsuna stood in front of the mirror, constantly tugging her black coat down, which stretched her white dress shirt underneath, creating a rather unsavory look. Setsuna growled, ripping the buttons, which were luckily metal, off their corresponding half, and carefully laid the black coat on the toilet, lid down of course. "It's just a dance. I'm not facing an army of blood crazed troops...unarmed. Right, Taio?" Setsuna asked dejectedly, turning to face the young dog, who was happily chewing on a plastic steak. Taio turned and wagged his tail, hearing his master call his name. Setsuna sighed, deciding to try again, grabbed the coat off her toilet, and slid it over her broad shoulders. Careful this time as to not catch her tie on the lapel pen, as impossible as it sounded. The velvety coat slid over her shoulders perfectly, coming to rest a little past her waist. Setsuna eyed herself in the mirror, tugging her coat together, carefully buttoning the rows of buttons, as to not make a mistake. She grinned victoriously, swaggering back into her bedroom to grab her matching velvet cap. "I can do this!" Setsuna yelled, restraining her excitement of getting dressed to her voice so she wouldn't mess up her fancy attire. But then, Setsuna saw something that made her mouth go dry. She had forgotten about the mask, waiting for her on her bureau. "At least if something goes wrong I'll be hiding behind this mask, Taio." Setsuna nodded, tugging the mask to her face, pulling the elastic string around her, now down, silk midnight colored locks. Setsuna bent down to the floor, "Now be a good boy, Taio. I'll be back in no time." Setsuna promised, plopping her hat over her shiny head, as she grabbed her car keys and strode down the stairs to the awaiting red custom sports car. Setsuna smiled, opening the butterfly doors, letting the familiar leather smell wash over her. "Hello, baby." She whispered, hitting the garage door button, as she gripped the leather steering wheel. Finally, Setsuna took a deep breath, and uttered the two words that would whisk her off to Mana's house, then to the military ball. "Engine..start."<p>

* * *

><p>"You look nice Setsuna. Don't be so nervous, nin nin." Kaede chided, giving Setsuna a friendly slap on the back. "Hey!" Setsuna hiccuped, "I worked hard to look this good." Mana chuckled, leaning against the wall of the dimly lit gym, filled with tons of young relatives of military officers, but none of them stood out. "I wonder who's representing Eishun." Mana mumbled, looking out at the throng of people, happily socializing among themselves. Setsuna nodded. "Maybe it's Konoemon." She commented, lifting up her mask for a minute, before it was slapped down by both of her fellow captains. "Mask on." They both hissed. Setsuna rolled her eyes, "Alright, but I don't see...Mana? Kaede?" Setsuna called, turning around bewildered. "Where did they go?" Setsuna asked aloud, searching for her dark haired counterparts. Setsuna sighed, she should've known they would leave her. Typical Mana and Kaede.<p>

Setsuna backed up against the wall, mask glinting ever so slightly in the light. There weren't any people that stood out to her, though she was one to never one to date just for looks. She did have the advantage of being able to read people, whether by their walk, talk, the look in their eyes, or their voice. She could tell. So far, she had figured about 64 gold diggers in the room, who seemed to cast lustful looks in her direction. She didn't even bother to categorize the rest.

But then..._she_ walked in.

She was a beautiful girl, with simmering chocolate eyes and hair to match, which fell almost all the way to her waist. She was no girl, Setsuna deduced, but a Goddess who had fallen out of heaven, right into Setsuna's life. Setsuna felt her heart ache and a goofy smiled found it's way to her face as she studied the girl who had just walked in, an orange haired girl in tow. The girl was wearing a black dress, with two crimson red ribbons tied abreast, that covered just a little above her knee. Setsuna felt herself sweat, as she was damning herself for not being born the floor the young girl hovered above. "_Young?"_ Setsuna thought, regarding the girl just feet away from her with a warm smile, which was rare. She looked to be 19, just a year younger than Setsuna. Setsuna blushed, covering her face with a white gloved hand, just as the young girl looked her way. Setsuna looked out of the corner of her eye, watching the god before her turn to her friend, pointing in Setsuna's direction. The beautiful girl, Setsuna noticed, had a cheerful, round face. She was also considerably shorter than Setsuna, but if they had a conversation, Setsuna wouldn't dare bring this up. There was something familiar about this..angel, gliding through the throng of people. But poor Setsuna was so enthralled by the girl that she couldn't think straight. "She's an angel." Setsuna found herself whispering behind her velvet, white glove. The 'angel' disappeared from Setsuna's view, then reappeared, much to her surprise, next to her, grabbed two plastic glasses of punch and vanished from her side. Setsuna felt her heart beat slow, yet speed up at the same time, she was a little glad that the girl didn't make contact with her. "Probably would have fainted." Setsuna noted, pulling her gloved hand from her mouth, and up to her mask. She fixed her mask quietly, trying to remember what the girl had looked like. The chocolate haired goddess had creamy white skin, unmarred by any bruises or cuts, with a brooch tied around her throat. It was an old habit to look at someone's throat, that was a weakness, she was trained to find them. But as soon as that girl had walked in, everything she knew walked out.

Finally, Setsuna spotted the girl again, talking with her orange haired friend, carefully sipping the liquid out of the cup, unsure of what it was. Setsuna found herself listening to them talk, unconsciously of course, as she normally did not like intruding on people's conversation. Especially, people who were on the other side of a well populated ball room, but she did.

"_Asuna, I don't see anyone that I like. Everyone here looks so..so-"_

"_Stuffy? Like Ayaka?"_

"_That's not nice, Ayaka is a good person, but yeah. I guess a lot of people here seem stuffy and uptight."_

"_Konoka. You haven't even talked to anyone yet! People are going to think you're stuffy and uptight if you don't socialize."_

Setsuna cocked her head, "Konoka? What a lovely name." Setsuna mumbled, a light pink blush covering her face, along with another goofy smile. She also found herself suddenly conscious of how she looked, she didn't want Konoka to think she was an uptight jackass, like most of the numbskulls here. There were already tons of young officers, clad in masks, asking for a dance. Much to Setsuna's amusement, she declined them all, but her orange haired friend, Asuna she remembered, accepted the ones that hadn't walked away with their head between their legs. Being the strategical lieutenant-colonel she was, Setsuna waited until Asuna had been swept onto the dance floor, by a major she guessed, by the insignia on his back. Then she strode over to the girl, gently pushing past groups of people, but then she stopped. What if she was rejected?

"That's why you have a mask, no one can tell who you are."

Setsuna looked to her right, not surprised to find Mana and Kaede eying her with a smug expression. She felt her temple throb. "Mana. Kaede. I am the only Lieutenant-Colonel in The Kyoto Military Task Force! Everyone will know it's me by the insignia!" Setsuna hissed, tipping her hat further onto her head. Mana chuckled, "I know. Sucks for you!" "Nin, nin." Kaede chimed in, watching the steaming officer before her glare at the duo. Setsuna let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. "You guys are terrorists." Setsuna said, quite tersely. Kaede giggled, nudging a couple dancing officers away from them, "Terrorist in the nation of Setsuna, at your service!" Kaede said, bowing as low as she could in her uniform. Mana smiled, tugging Kaede up, "Be cool Setsuna. You know, be the charming lieutenant-colonel you are. Oh, and don't worry about giving me a ride back, I'm riding with Kaede." Mana said.

Setsuna sighed, looked away for one moment, then when she looked back she was slightly surprised to see no one. Yes, that was typical Mana and Kaede alright. Setsuna took a deep breath, pausing to fix her hair using the reflection of the shiny floor as a mirror. She pushed out her chest, causing the many medals to jingle against each other. Time slowed as she took stride after stride, past all of the people, to the only one that mattered. Setsuna kept her eyes focused, holding an intense gaze on the girl leaning against the wall. To Setsuna's surprise, Konoka was staring back, her eyes seemed to brighten in wonder at the approaching officer. The sounds became a distant murmur, the lights a dull flicker, as the sound of Setsuna's heart, pounding a painfully slow steady beat, and her calm, quiet breaths flitted over her lips. The people, clothed in dresses and black or green uniforms, faded to black and gray. But she glowed, seeming to light up Setsuna's eyes. Setsuna flashed her most charming smile and bowed slightly to the younger girl. With confidence Setsuna never knew she had, she extended a gloved hand for Konoka's. "May I have this dance?" Setsuna asked, eyes staring intensely up at the young girl. Konoka blushed, but slowly reached her hand up for Setsuna's. "You may."

Setsuna felt a warm smile spread to her face. "You have a lovely voice." Setsuna complimented, hooking her arm around the blushing girl's arm as she led her out to the crowd. "Thank you." came the bubbly, soft voice from beside her. Setsuna allowed an chuckle to slip her through her lips. However, for the first time she looked in awe over to the corner of the ball room. There was an orchestra, looking proudly out to their audience. "Wow." Setsuna whispered, amazed. The military was really classy after all. Setsuna tugged on Konoka's arm, spinning around to face her. From what her senses told her, Setsuna deduced they would be waltzing, to what song she didn't know. So, Setsuna weaved them over to the edge of the dance floor. Luckily, Setsuna had been trained in dances such as the waltz, so this would be easy for her. She could take the lead.

Finally, the orchestra played the intro, calling everyone out to dance. Setsuna coughed, making Konoka look up. Setsuna flashed her a grin, grabbing Konoka's soft hand in her calloused, but gloved one, and glancing over at one of the stiff old men, copied his dramatic movements as she placed her right hand just below Konoka's arm. Konoka giggled, draping her left arm over Setsuna's shoulder, surprised when she felt soft black hair instead of cotton uniform. Setsuna raised her eyebrow as Konoka twirled one lock of hair in her fingers. "Aren't people in the military supposed to have short hair?" she asked politely, still twirling the hair in her finger.

Setsuna waited until the final introduction note was played, casting a look over her shoulder at the older couple behind them. The music began, Setsuna stepped over to her right, spinning Konoka with her. Setsuna waited, until Konoka had adjusted to the tempo, she seemed to know how to waltz well, Setsuna wouldn't have to worry about getting scuffed boots today. "Yes. People in the military are supposed to get their hair cut, but when I was in basic training the barber couldn't stand to cut my hair off. So, he talked to my sergeant, requesting that my hair be left untouched." Setsuna answered, squeezing Konoka's hand tighter. Konoka squeezed back, looking up to Setsuna, with clear brown eyes, "May I know the name of my..prince?" The shorter girl giggled, threading her fingers further into Setsuna's hair. Setsuna smiled, this girl was absolutely adorable. She was easily fall in love with her. "My name, is Setsuna Sa-" Setsuna began, skipping over the ball room floor, watching the people around her turn into a blur, but she was silenced by a finger pressed to her lips. Setsuna blushed, barely noticeable, but still a blush. "Lets not say last names. Alright?" Konoka whispered, loud enough for only Setsuna to hear, letting a small smile grace her lips. Setsuna nodded, deciding it would be common courtesy to ask for her own, even though she already knew it. "So," Setsuna began, panicking slightly as a couple came with a hair of bumping into Setsuna and also her partner. "May I ask for the name of my lovely princess?" Setsuna asked, voice smoother than velvet. Her partner nodded, "Konoka." Setsuna smiled, letting her hand slip from under Konoka's arm to her waist. "It's a beautiful name, it fits the owner." Setsuna said slyly, watching as Konoka's blush came back.

Minutes passed, Konoka now had her face pressed against Setsuna's chest, breathing in the intoxicating scent there, masked with sweat. Setsuna stared above Konoka's head, breathing in the refreshing smell of her hair. It smelled like cherry blossoms, a smell Setsuna had grown up with. Setsuna was in a daze, enjoying the feel of the young girl nestled to her chest, it was a wonderful feeling.

"Do you know the name of this song?"

"Hmm?" Setsuna hummed, still in dreamland. She quickly snapped out of it, blushing quite darkly , to reply "Oh. This piece is called The Emperor's Waltz. It's an astoundingly beautiful piece of music, it makes me feel like I'm in the ball room of some king in Europe, gracefully dancing over the smooth tiles that line the room. I used to play the violin. This was my favorite piece." Setsuna answered, smiling at the recollection of her practicing a violin in her locked room, over and over again till the piece was perfect. Konoka nuzzled her face closer to Setsuna's chest sleepily, "It's beautiful. Will you play it for me sometime?" Setsuna's heart skipped a beat. Was Konoka implying that she wanted to see her again sometime? It didn't matter if the shorter girl was implying that Setsuna jump off the empire state building into a pool of sharks. Setsuna had just fallen in love, she would do anything the chocolate haired girl asked of her. "Yes. If that is what you wish, my dear princess." Setsuna whispered against the flowing brown locks.

"Normally, I would have declined your invitation to dance, but you seemed different from the other..." Konoka paused, unsure of the word. Setsuna finished the sentence, "Jackasses. Ah, pardon my language, princess. Numbskulls would be a better word." Konoka giggled, "I like the first one."

"My, my." Setsuna began, "It seems my princess has a naughty side." Konoka looked up, squeezing Setsuna's hand playfully, "And it seems my prince has a potty mouth."

Setsuna shook her head, a grin forming, but then it was replace by a frown. "What's the matter?" Konoka asked, curiously looking up into Setsuna's eyes, while rubbing her forehead against the frowning girl's chest. Setsuna sighed, reluctantly slipped her hands away from Konoka's waist, but still kept their hands linked. Konoka cocked her head, noticing for the first time that the music had stopped, and many of the couples around them were bowing to each other. However, Setsuna decided to be bolder than the rest. Gently, Setsuna tugged Konoka's bare palm to her lips, kissing it as she looked up to the blushing Konoka, eyes clouded with some unknown emotion. Konoka blushed, closing her eyes as Setsuna leaned forward, brushing her lips against a scarlet-burnt cheek. Setsuna backed away, pausing to plant another kiss on Konoka's palm, before bowing to her. "Wait." Konoka called, tugging on Setsuna's coat. Setsuna turned around, surprised that she had been called back. Konoka grabbed Setsuna on her shoulder and leaned forward. Setsuna couldn't believe it, she was about to have her fist kiss. Her very first. Konoka stood on her tippy-toes, puckered her agonizingly thick lips slightly, moving closer to Setsuna's face. Setsuna closed her eyes, feeling Konoka's breath graze her mouth, but was surprised by a yelling orange haired girl pulling Konoka away from her.

"Konoka, we have to leave now. You're grandpa wants you to go on a blind date, I don't think your dad wants you to...but still! You have to go." Asuna said, pulling the protesting girl away from the uniform clad girl. Konoka fought for her arm, screaming "Let me go Asuna! Please let me go!" Setsuna noticed one silver painted tear roll down her cheek. Asuna shook her head empathetically and continued pulling the screaming girl out of the ball room. Setsuna just stood there, dumbstruck. She didn't comprehend what was happening, but she felt her senses kick in. They told her to run, to take Konoka away from Asuna, and back to her house. Setsuna ran, following the screams that led up the ball room stairs, down the hall, and out of the building. Finally, Setsuna caught up the them, but it was too late. Konoka was being pushed into the limo by a really buff man, Asuna following. "Wait!" Setsuna screamed, pushing herself out of the doors, and out into the street. "Wait..." Setsuna mumbled, falling to her knees as she saw the limo turn the corner.

Out of the corner of her eye, Setsuna noticed something black laying on the pavement. It was a black, glass slipper. One that seemed very familiar. Setsuna dove for the slipper, holding it into her lap, she knew very well who's slipper it was. "Konoka..." Setsuna sighed, standing up while looking to the building she had just exited. There was no point in going back, Mana didn't need a ride home anymore. So, Setsuna crossed the vacant parking lot, slipper still cradled to her chest to her awaiting car. Silently, Setsuna muttered the two words necessary to start the car and drove home.

* * *

><p>It was raining now, the weather seemed to match Setsuna's mood. She had made it home safely, with no stop from Evangeline either. As she pulled into her dimly lit garage, Setsuna remembered sitting in her idle car, head pressed on the steering wheel, not caring that the horn was blaring. Dejectedly, she had torn her mask off and left it in the car, for some reason she was unsure of. Setsuna had quietly opened the door, greeted her elated dog, who was sitting at the top of the steps with his bowl. Then she had made his food, sitting on the kitchen counter top, watching him devour it. She had then taken a shower, staying in there extra long, trying to wash away the pain of being powerless.<p>

Setsuna banged her fists against the tile, sinking to the floor. "Dammit. I'm so useless.." She cried out, letting the warm water cascade down her shoulders and onto the floor. The tears wouldn't stop, she didn't know why she was crying over some girl she had just met. But she had to remind herself that she hadn't fallen in love with a girl, but a goddess. With that, Setsuna had torn herself out of the shower to change into a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She had lain on her bed for hours, until her stomach had cried out for nourishment, then she found herself in her car.

At first, she was hesitant, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel uneasily. Afraid to start the car, and venture out into the pouring rain. Then Setsuna saw the little black shoe, laying in the passenger seat along with her mask. Sighing, Setsuna commanded her engine to come on, pushed the button that opened the garage, and slowly backed up out of the garage and into the rain.

The engine hummed quietly, vibrating Setsuna's body as she pulled up to the stop light, about to venture to McDonald's for a sandwich. By fate, Setsuna looked across the street, and to her amazement was a girl, with long chocolate locks and eyes to match, running around as if searching for something. Setsuna pulled over, jumping out of her car (pulling the black shoe out with her) and into the pouring rain.

"Konoka!"

The brown haired girl stopped running and turned around. "Setsuna?" She asked, rubbing her face, as if to dry tears, not that it mattered with the rain. "What are you doing out here?" Konoka questioned, shyly walking over to Setsuna. Setsuna smiled, face covered with wetness, "My Cinderella lost her slipper. I came out here looking for her." Setsuna said, holding out the now soaking wet shoe. Konoka smiled, whipped her face again, and took the shoe from Setsuna. "Mmnnm." Setsuna scolded, taking the shoe back and bending down on one knee into a puddle. Setsuna looked up, eyes twinkling, "Foot?" Konoka smiled, delicately lifting her foot up, which Setsuna took, gently slipping the glass shoe on. "My prince has come." Konoka said dreamily, as Setsuna stood up, hair dripping wet. Setsuna smiled, "Yes I have..for my princess." Setsuna began, kiss Konoka's palm, earning a blush, "Why are you out here in the pouring rain?" Setsuna asked, flicking her hair over to the side so it wasn't in her face anymore. Konoka looked down at her feet, "I ran away from the blind date. He was a smelly man." She said, crinkling her nose.

_**CRACK**_

"Eeep!" Konoka screamed, jumping into Setsuna's chest. "It's just lightening!" Setsuna chuckled, wrapping her arms around the frightened girl. The rain seemed to quiet down after the first flash of light, "Well, Konoka, I'll always be your friend, I'll stick it out with you till the end-" Setsuna was cut off as a wave of icy water crashed down upon her head. She gasped at the chill down her back, causing Konoka to giggle as a wave came down upon her own head. Setsuna smiled, chin dripping wet, hair stuck to the side of her face, "As I was saying," Setsuna began, looking up to the sky expectantly " Now that it's raining more than ever, you can stand under my...jacket." Setsuna finished, taking off the soaked jacket, placing it around Konoka's shaking shoulders. "Thank you, I should be leaving though." Konoka mumbled, blushing like a beacon, turning away to walk down the street.

"Wait." Setsuna called, "How about that kiss?"

Konoka turned around, perplexed, "What kiss?" Setsuna grinned, walking up to Konoka, "This one ." She mumbled, grabbing Konoka's face between her hands as she crashed their lips together. Konoka struggled, but then she melted into the kiss, liking the way Setsuna cradled her to her body, even though it was slightly uncomfortable because of their soaking wet clothing. Setsuna pulled back, a goofy smile gracing her bright red lips. Konoka smiled, grabbing Setsuna's hands. "It's a lot of rain out here...It's getting late. Why don't you spend the night?" Setsuna asked, hopeful. Konoka smiled, "I'd love to. But wait, come into to me." Konoka instructing, opening her arms for the taller girl to cuddle into. Setsuna sighed, but did as the younger girl instructed. "Alright, little Ms. Sunshine." Setsuna laughed as they ran to her car (where Umbrella remix by Rihanna was playing ^.^) in the still pouring rain. "_So..this is love."_ Setsuna thought, opening the door for Konoka.

"_I like it._"

* * *

><p>Me: 10 pages...anyone notice how many Umbrella Remix references I threw in there?<p>

Setsuna: *deadpans* You made me kiss in the rain with Konoka?

Mana: Of course.

*Awkward Silence*

Me: *Starts to back up slowly*

Setsuna:I LOVE YOU LIKE A BROTHER!

Me: *Cries* You don't hate me anymore!

Setsuna: Give me a hug, lil bro!

Me: *Hugs Setsuna*

Mana: Mhmmm...Well remember to review...GOODBYE *Runs away*

Me & Setsuna:*Still hugging*

Me: The Emperor's Waltz is a real song, look it up, it was written by.. *Goes to check ipod* Johann Strauss...by-WAIT! I was thinking about making a version from Konoka's point of view, like this one. So let me know if you think I should. Well..ta ta for now.

Setsuna: Bye!


End file.
